Stick in the Maud
by Its Rainbow Dash
Summary: Nothing can stand between the bond that is Sisterhood nothing but love., When Maud plans an surprise visit to see Pinkie Pie the same time Cheese Sandwich comes in town things get complicated when the stallion falls for the Zen Mare of the Pie family instead of Pinkie., Now a sisters bond will be tested when Pinkie must choose between Maud's happiness and her own.
1. Chapter 1 Crazy Day

_**A/N: Hehe I got to see Maud Pie today it was great loved the whole episode which gave me tons of ideas just rolling into my mind that said I made a Double Feature that I'm going to share., Yep two fics staring Maud I'll post the other soon but First well the first one.**_

_**This whole fic will be a Talkie nothing like my Brain-child " The Void Walker Trilogy presents My Little Pony: Something Cheesy This Way Comes."**_

_**Yep it will be just dialogue and character development don't look here for action scenes but it will be chock full of romance, humor and musicals!**_

_**Lol not a lot just Three songs and not parodies I'm going to try my own hand at making lyrics myself :P.**_

_**I hope you all enjoy this first part.**_

* * *

" You see the Geodes differ from Vugs in that the former were formed as early, rounded, structures within the surrounding rock, whereas vugs are irregular voids or cavities within a cross-cutting formation, usually a vein or breccia., But I apologize I seemed to have drifted from Geodes when we were clearly talking about Crystals." Maud Pie sighed softly violet eyes gazing upon a young filly with a confused look upon her face.

Maud was used to that look one of not true confusion but that of a slight distaste for geological conversation., in layman terms the mare before her was bored.

" Um., I think I'm going to go check on the snack cart it hasn't been by for hours..." The filly spoke in an uneasy tone as Maud let out a soft-spoken sigh.

" It passed not ten minutes ago. " Maud spoke in her indifferent tone the filly slowly swallowing a lump in her throat.

" Really seemed longer...lot longer." The filly giggled nervously before pouncing out of her seat beside Maud and quickly galloping off to another train cart.

Maud turned light blue colored hues to the valleys passing by outside in a blinding haze of speed and scenery in a way she thought it was nice yet in another way she found it quite boring.

Thoughts slowly fell back to her little sister Pinkie she knew surprising her like this with a special hidden visit would make her day and most likely knowing her sister would provoke a large party.

She loved her sister with all her heart she had a knack for making ponies smile something that was hard to do in the world a smile she knew could go a long way when times were dark., it could make a hard day seem not so bad.

" Excuse me miss are you alright you look sad? " A passing yellow mare spoke in a concerned tone gazing down to Maud who blinked long lashes softly.

" Oh., No I'm fine thank you honestly I'm smiling now." Maud said with a stone face expression as the mare gave her a small weak smile right back.

" Oh., that's...good. " The mare spoke walking away swiftly.

Maud wondered why ponies kept mere short conversations with her never a long detailed one.

Brushing softly violet bangs out of her eyes she opened up a small brown booklet at her side with a fountain pen inside picking it up between her teeth she decided to write her thoughts in her keepsake journal.

In the form of poetry of course.

" The Train moves at its blinding pace.

The Valley outside showing its very best face.

The Sun above shines though the birds above do not sing.

Unable to find the art of conversation that of which stings.

I find solace that my sister waits for me.

Till then my soul is confined not yet free. "

* * *

" Keep em' coming! " Pinkie squealed aloud as she was balancing atop a bouncy ball as it rolled in place all the while Pinkie was keeping her cool while juggling cupcakes, muffins and even cakes humming a circus tune aloud.

Twilight had entered this madness the second she opened the door to Sugarcube Corner yet the only reason she had made the trip herself was because Spike had not returned with some cookies she ordered after an hour.

Spike and others were around Pinkie smiling and giggling watching the show as Twilight trotted over eyes in a slightly annoyed expression as she taped spike on the shoulder gently.

" Ahem. " She huffed aloud as Spike quickly turned around before wincing some.

" Oh., Twilight sorry about taking so long just as you can see things kinda got awesome here. " Spike smirked as he pointed behind him gently to Pinkie who now was somehow blindfolded still juggling.

" I can see that., why is she even doing this? " Twilight asked rising a brow as Spike thought about it deeply which was never a good sign.

" Well I don't know really I came in to pick up the cookies Pinkie asked how I was doing then a few minutes later she was juggling. " Spike spoke slowly narrowing his eyes towards Twilight.

" But..." Twilight began to speak as Spike placed a small purple claw upon her lips gently.

" Don't question it Twilight it's just Pinkie..." Spike replied as Twilight shot him a glare.

" Spike..." She spoke only to be cut off.

" Pinkie Pie..." Spike replied again before turning around and looking to Pinkie who now was on a small unicycle atop the ball still juggling blindfolded.

" Pinkie I need my cookies! " Spike yelled as a cake flew at him at top speed hitting him in the face frosting splattering over his face and body., some landing on Twilights mane as well.

" Was that it?! " Pinkie yelled while juggling.

" I'll meet you home..." Spike sighed slowly turning away and walking past Twilight with a grumpy look upon his face now.

Twilight knew she had to stop this madness before it got out of hand gently pushing her way through the crowd of ponies Twilight poked her head out at the front of the group.

" Pinkie..." Twilight sighed as the pink mare continued her show.

" Pinkie." Twilight spoke again as she rolled her eyes slightly to the mare.

Pinkie Pie giggled happily as she rolled side to side almost smashing into various parts of the store., Twilight growled under her breath deciding to stop this now.

" PINKIE! " Twilight screamed loudly causing Pinkie to lose her balance everything quickly flew high above the crowd gasping aloud the items landing swiftly back into the places she took them from frosting and designs all in tact.

Twilight blinked confused as Pinkie herself landed perfectly on her feet the crowd clapping their hooves together happily at the odd trick she just pulled off., Pinkie taking off her blindfold smiling.

" Whoa!., that was soooo weird huh? " Pinkie giggled looking to Twilight as her friend just shook her head in agreement knowing it was not wise to question Pinkies actions.

" Yeah., listen Pinkie I know you like having fun but seriously sometimes you might want to take it down a few notches I had a busy day ahead and..." Twilight spoke in a serious tone as Pinkie giggled.

" And I just made it Super-Duper-Happy-Fun! " Pinkie squeaked aloud with sparkling blue eyes.

" No you made it late Spike got held up now my whole day is going to be late., just remember Pinkie there is a time and place for everything. " Twilight spoke her eyes narrowing to the Pink mare in a slight stern manner hoping to hammer the lesson home to her.

" Oh alright., Twilight I'm sorry." Pinkie spoke in a softer tone eyes gazing down ears folding slightly.

" It's ok Pinkie we all make mistakes just life can't always be a party." Twilight giggled trotting off towards the door as the crowd in the shop began to leave.

" Who says life can't be a party..." A serious voice spoke from the front door as it opened widely Twilight shading her eyes with a slender hoof as a blinding light from outside hid the mysterious figure.

" She did..." Pinkie pointed a pink hoof to Twilight who in turn shot her a glare quickly.

" Oh yeah?., well then Missy-Prissy you just made my day..." The voice spoke in a tough guy tone a hat and poncho coming into view as none other than Cheese Sandwich stepped forward into the shop.

" Oh dear..." Twilight sighed ears folding down in a beaten manner as Cheese quickly flung off his tough guy clothes and smirked his mane and yellow shirt just as spunky as ever.

" Hehehe...Twilight you don't need to be silly everyday can be a party!., because everyday there is always something to celebrate! " Cheese chuckled aloud as he held open his hooves happily Pinkie squealing aloud jumping out from behind the counter tackling the stallion.

" You're back!...You're Back! " Pinkie giggled as she was atop the stallion hugging him tightly gently nibbling on his earlobe quickly giving it a playful tug before pouncing off him.

" Yeah!, I'm glad to see you to Pinkie you're my favorite Pink mare ever! " Cheese smiled his eyes locking onto Pinkies who just giggled and blushed.

" Awww." Pinkie smiled flaunting a hoof towards him femininely.

" So Cheese what brings you back to Ponyville is a celebration soon? " Twilight asked the stallion rising a brow once more in interest.

" Nah!, I was traveling nearby after I did a huge party in the Everfree Forest with the wildlife you could say they were " Party Animals" ! " Cheese chuckled aloud at his own joke quickly wiping a tear off his eye.

" Anyway I thought before I headed off to another gig I could stop by and visit my new friends. " Cheese smirked as Twilight gave him a gentle nod.

" Oh so it's just social?., That's good we all need to relax sometime as Princess I'd give you a refresh course of Ponyville but I'm afraid I'm busy so..." Twilight was interrupted by Pinkie who quickly pushed her to the side smiling.

" I'll show you around again Cheese! " Pinkie giggled bouncing over to his side as he shot her a smile back happily each pony staring deeply into the others eyes.

" Ahem., thank you Pinkie. " Twilight sighed hoping those two wouldn't tear down the town.

" Hehehe., I have the perfect place to show you first Cheese let's go! " Pinkie squealed as Cheese smirked close at her side knowing if he had too he'd follow this lovely mare to the ends of Equestria with a smile.

* * *

_**A/N: That's Chapter one I hope you like it so far things will get a bit crazy in chapter two lol., plus expect chapters to be long in this fic I have a great tale in mind here.**_

_**Please R&R it helps if you like the fic drop a line and let me know what you think., Thank you all again and as said I'll post my other Maud Fic soon.**_

_**Love., IRD. **_


	2. Chapter 2 A Walk in the Park

_**A/N: Whoo I'm a little beat today but I promised a update and wanted to keep true this chappie is a little short but I think works well helps me set up the next few chappies which I think you'll like.**_

_**I wanted a small intimate moment to be shared and thought this would work well to set things up., hope you enjoy!**_

* * *

" Nom-nom...I knew you would just love eating my super special cupcakes down at the park the birds are really mobile today I think it was great hearing their nature song., I think that's what Fluttershy calls it." Pinkie giggled as yellow frosting was smeared all over her muzzle as Cheese chuckled aloud.

Both were walking down the park path leading back towards town after spending a while in the park enjoying some sweets and catching up it was very fun.

" I can tell you enjoyed those cupcakes Pinkie you still got some on you." Cheese teased as Pinkie licked her bottom lip slowly before giving Cheese a sweet smile.

" Did I get it? " She asked as Cheese gave her a small nervous smirk and shrugged.

" Yeah., well most of it you know it's ok I think it fits you." Cheese chuckled as the mare giggled along slowly walking a bit closer to him as her face came close to his.

" If I missed some maybe you can get it for me." She whispered softly batting lashes cutely as Cheese leaned in about to lick the frosting off her upper lip when a voice interrupted them.

" Pinkie you look...messy." Maud spoke up in a soft-spoken voice as Pinkie quickly turned around seeing her sister in front of them on the path a few bags beside her on a small portable trolley.

" MAUD! " Pinkie squealed happily rushing over to her sister as she quickly gave her a soft and slightly rough hug which caused the grayish mare to huff aloud softly.

" I wanted to surprise you Pinkie...surprise." Maud spoke in her same old soft-spoken tone never showing more enthusiasm as Pinkie just hoped up and down beside her sister.

" Wow well I'm surprised I have two of my favorite ponies visiting me at once what awesome luck is this! " Pinkie giggled as she gave Maud another close hug after wiping the frosting off her face.

Gasping aloud suddenly Pinkie shot both Cheese and Maud a strange look as she pushed them closer together with a smile.

" I know I'm going to go rush over to the Sugarcube again and pick up a cake and we all can share it!" Pinkie squealed happily aloud as Cheese tried to speak only to have Pinkie cut in.

" No if, ands, buts or coconuts Cheese show my sister what I showed you then c'mon back so we can party! " Pinkie smiled as she bounced off down the path at top speeds wanting to make this special.

" She just ate Cupcakes didn't she? " Maud asked in a polite tone as Cheese chuckled aloud.

" About a dozen in a half." Cheese smirked as Maud gave him a soft gaze her eyes locking on his softly a sudden spark lighting within his soul before the mare walked past him.

" Well shall we go? " Maud asked bangs showering in front of her eyes in an elegant manner., he had never seen such a look before it kept pulling him in.

" Sure sounds great." Cheese replied with a smile.

* * *

" You know I didn't know Pinkie had a sister." Cheese spoke making small conversation as the mare trotted softly at his side.

" Well I'm not one who stands out much in the family that would be Pinkie." Maud spoke as she gave the odd stallion a once over.

" Phst., Nah I bet you'd stand out more if she told me about you I don't know but I can see this aura around you and it's kinda awesome." Cheese chuckled keeping an upbeat tone in his voice as the mare tilted her head to the side slowly.

" I don't know about that..." Maud trailed off as Cheese came to a stop the mare following suit on the path.

" I can't stand to see a pony feel down about themselves you need to show a bit more of yourself Maud let your inner pony fly! " Cheese smiled staring deeply into her blue eyes.

" Hmmm...sure and when you look at my aura what do you see? " Maud sighed deciding to play along with this bouncy stallion., no wonder Pinkie looked like she had a thing for him he was almost like her.

" Well let me see your hair says that you know the finer things in life though many ponies might not think the same." Cheese spoke walking around the mare slowly trying to size her up.

Maud raised a brow slowly thinking he wasn't far off with that she did tend to study more and enjoy a deeper conversation to that of a short and simple one.

" Oh!., and your coat it says you are well-traveled it has a shimmer but connected with your hooves it shows you're strong and fearless." Cheese smiled gently stopping in front of Maud as he lifted her right hoof softly his own caressing her hardened worn but still feminine hooves.

Maud just blushed slightly pulling away slightly as she turned away to another direction.

" What else? " She found herself asking as Cheese just walked back to face her his eyes looking deeper and deeper into her own each pony feeling a soft spark between them.

" Well your eyes they are the most interesting thing they look worried as if they are carrying the weight of the world but in the same instance they are strong and fearless." Cheese spoke trailing off her eyes drawing him in closer as Maud slowly batted long lashes in silence.

Her heart began to race as she knew something was odd quickly turning away again she allowed a small huff to escape between her lips.

" Hmmm...nice guesses but wrong on every account., enough of the horseplay we should really get going Pinkie will be worried." Maud spoke yet in a more flustered tone as she trotted off in front of Cheese who followed her every step with interest.

Maud listened for his hooves to follow her as she soon heard them clicking against the ground slowly., Silence filled the air as they walked back into town.

She knew she told him he guessed wrong but inside she felt a spark against her heart which most of the time felt like stone for a small while she thought it felt warm like a nice summer morning.

Slowly turning back to see Cheese behind her she saw him give her a wide smile that which caused her to quickly look away blushing some., she knew she'd better focus on Pinkie this week the last thing she wanted was trouble.

But as she opened the door to The Sugarcube her mind questioned was the warm feeling inside her body really so bad?

* * *

_**A/N: Well that is chapter 2 hope you enjoy so far and thank you all who have reviewed by fic so far it's great to hear feedback always love to be loved.**_

_**Lol the next chappie will be up soon and will be longer so stick with me things are about to come to light.**_

_**Love you all IRD.**_


	3. Chapter 3 Butterfiles

_**A/N: Thanks to all who reviewed no I didn't forget about my smaller fic's lol., just been a bit busy with my larger fics but I'm continuing these as I can I like to keep a pace going.**_

_**Anyway here is Chapter 3 I hope you enjoy the next chappie is going to be Hilarious so keep in tune :P.**_

* * *

" Well did you two get to chit-chat? " Pinkie asked with a giggle as she pounced atop Cheese with a playfully smile as her hooves slowly ran through his mane flirtingly.

" Hehe., yeah we chatted a bit was really eye-opening." Cheese smirked as he gently scooted away from Pinkie and her playful touches as he looked over to Maud who had pushed her trolley into a corner to get out-of-the-way.

" Yes., Cheese is how do I put it a Character..." Maud trailed off as the stallion galloped over to her side quickly and easily lifting the contents of the trolley onto his backside smirking.

" Oh no., what kind of stallion would I be if I let a Filly carry all these heavy bags up the stairs by herself." Cheese flashed a smile to Maud as her eyes met his a small blush appearing over her cheeks.

" Not a very good one!., hehehe carry some stuff I've meant to put in my room upstairs too Cheesy." Pinkie giggled tossing a couple of boxes and bags atop his backside as well causing Cheese to feel his legs wobble.

" Ack!., I mean okie-do...kie." Cheese trailed off his back arched down body almost hitting the floor as he slowly climbed up the stairs towards the rooms trying to look strong in front of the mares.

" Oh., Cheese so silly." Pinkie giggled as she bounced over to her sister happily.

" Yes he reminds me some of you." Maud spoke regaining her composure as she walked over to the nearby walls filled with photos.

" Really!., Hehehe don't say anything but I think he Likes me and not Like me Like you Like something sometimes but Like me Like you Like., Like Something." Pinkie smiled making a squee sound as Maud simply gazed to her in silence just giving a nod.

" I'm., happy for you then Pinkie." Maud trailed off for a second before answering as her eyes returned to the wall so many happy times captured., so many smiles.

Her turquoise eyes fell upon a photo from her childhood seeing herself off in the corner her face showing little to any emotion., is that how she really looked?., did others find her cold?., is that why she sometimes felt so hollow.

" I like that picture it's my favorite because all my family is in it." Pinkie giggled giving Maud a tight hug as the mare felt those thoughts drift away again mind falling back to her little sister.

" Thank you Pinkie that means a lot." Maud spoke as Pinkie giggled bouncing off again towards the stairs., Maud just watched as she left the room before she allowed a small smile to cross her lips.

* * *

Dinner on the first night went with little much happening., Pinkie baked an array of nothing but sweet's to eat from cakes, pies and cupcakes it was quite the sight if you didn't care much for your dental care.

Pinkie chowed down like no tomorrow nomming and licking up the frosting off her plate as Maud simply lifted a slice of cake in her hoof daintily taking small bites from it., she didn't really care for sweets the way her sister did.

After a few stories from their past and a tale from Cheese about his travels., Pinkie suggested we call it an early night because she had something special planned for the morning.

Each pony saying goodnight made their way to bed., Pinkie and Cheese agreed Maud should get the guest room while cheese said he'd be happy on the couch.

As the lights went out for the night the true action began.

* * *

loud snores could be heard from across the hall as Pinkie was rolled over on her backside on her bed kicking her feet in a motion through the air as if she were running.

" Hmmmm., No!...umm-numm...Twilight don't eat my sister she's not really candy..." Pinkie murmured in her sleep as she tossed and turned across the hall in the guest room Maud gazed up at the ceiling in deep thought.

Under the covers neatly with Boulder in her hoof she slowly stroked the rock gently as if patting an animal her thoughts drifting to the day but more than that to Cheese.

" Oh., Boulder why am I thinking of that goofy stallion this late at night?" Maud sighed aloud as her eyes almost seemed to glow in the dim light of the room.

" Hmmm?., No of course I don't like him he's Immature and goofy.- he laughs about everything like he see's good in all things..." Maud sighed trailing off as she placed Boulder on her nightstand eyes gazing out the open window towards the star filled sky.

" He is quite sweet I guess It's not a bad trait not as if he is a self-centered pony he seems to be genuinely caring." Maud sighed as she looked high in the sky her heart racing in her chest., it was something she was not used too.

She usually had her emotions in check but now they felt as if they were all over the place like her insides were flying around inside her., almost as if they were fluttering was this butterflies?

Sighing aloud once more she tossed in her bed every time her thoughts drifted it drifted to him., she felt smitten.

* * *

" Of course I like Pinkie she is the mare who put me on my life path! " Cheese sighed lying back on the couch his gaze falling to Boneless Two on the coffee table looking back to him blankly.

" I know Pinkie is sweet, funny and full of life but Maud she's...so elegant, classy and down to earth." Cheese smiled as his mind began to drift about the grey mare.

" Huh?., Phst Maud is just new and new is good right? " Cheese asked Boneless Two who simply stared back blankly again.

" Sure Pinkie is almost just like me and I love that but think of this if I like Pinkie wouldn't that make me a Narcissist? " Cheese asked the toy chicken as he quickly grabed it shaking it slowly.

" Eh.?, Not so talkative now huh?! " Cheese spoke with a slight chuckle his eyes narrowing slightly the toy squeaking aloud softly.

" I know...I don't want to hurt Pinkie but if Maud is just here for a week then I think I'd like to get to know her more." Cheese winced as he gazed down and shook his head.

" Maybe you're right Boneless Two Maybe I just need rest I'll be better at thinking with a good night sleep." Cheese calmed himself as he slowly drifted off to sleep hoping it would ring true that things would look up in the morning.

Tossing and turning he knew it would be a long night his insides were floating high like butterflies., his dreams slowly coming to him as he smiled seeing those beautiful turquoise eyes.

* * *

_**A/N: A little night time chit-chat with your items that just don't chat back yet have a lot to say lol., I too find myself chatting to my objects at times it's just a process lol.**_

_**R&R and I hope you all enjoy this so far I'm having fun writing it.**_

_**Love., IRD.**_


End file.
